La Peur De L'Orage
by elodie94
Summary: Une nuit, la petite Juliette, 6 ans, a peur de l'orage. Deux personnes seront là pour la rassurer.


**Après ma Fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, me voilà de retour sur avec un petit One-Shot. Pour les personnes, prenez ceux qu'on l'on voit dans la Comédie Musicale de Roméo et Juliette : De la Haine à l'Amour. N'ayant pas d'indication sur la différence d'âge entre Juliette et Tybalt, je leur ai mit une différente de 9 ans. De mon point de vue, Lady Capulet est une femme absente pour sa fille, qui ne s'en occupe pas plus que ça. Quand au Comte Capulet, il aime sa fille mais ne le montre pas assez.**

 **Pour ceux qui voient des fautes, je les assumes, je ne demande pas l'aide d'une béta après une très mauvaise expérience quand j'en avais une.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Vérone. Tout comme une pluie battante amenée par un orage. Peu de personne se trouvait dehors. Ils étaient tous endormis dans leurs lits ou dans celui de leur conquête.

Dans la maison de la célèbre Famille Capulet, une petite fille de 6 ans était quant à elle très réveillée, tremblant de tout son corps sous sa couverture. Elle voulait se lever et aller voir sa nourrice ou ses parents, mais n'osait bouger. L'orage grondait depuis plusieurs minutes et donnait l'impression que les éclairs frappaient la maison.

Juliette n'aimait pas l'orage. Ce bruit lui rappelait ce qu'un adolescent lui avait dit, que cela annonçait que Dieu était en colère et qui venait pour prendre l'âme d'une personne qui avait péchée. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait péché.

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres l effraya plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche.

-NOURRICE !

Elle aurait dû appeler sa mère ou son père mais elle avait instinctivement appelé sa nourrice. C'était celle qui l'avait élevée, éduquée et surtout, rassurée quand elle avait des cauchemars. Elle était plus présente pour elle que sa propre mère. Juliette avait peut-être 6 ans mais savait sur qui elle pouvait compter entre les deux femmes.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître sa sauveuse. Inquiète, la nourrice traversa la distance qui la séparait de sa protégée et s'assit sur son lit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur nourrice. Sanglota l'enfant.

-Je suis là Juliette. Ne t inquiètes pas.

Un cri de frayeur sortit contre la volonté de la petite fille qui serra sa nourrice encore plus fort.

-Dieu est en colère après moi !

-Mais non Juliette. Pourquoi dis-tu cela voyons?

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Dit une voix masculine.

À l'entrée de la chambre de Juliette se trouvait un jeune homme de 15 ans à la crinière blonde. Il portait seulement son habit de nuit qui était un simple pantalon de tissu et en voyant ses yeux à moitié fermés, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait tiré de son sommeil profond.

-Ce n'est rien Tybalt. Rassura la nourrice. Juliette a eu peur du tonnerre.

-Ah oui ?

Tout à coup, ses yeux étaient bien réveillés. Il rejoignit sa nourrice et sa cousine sur le lit et s'installa de l'autre côté de Juliette, de sorte qu elle soit entourée des deux personnes qui s'occupaient le mieux d'elle dans cette maison.

-Le tonnerre ne te fera rien ma chère cousine. Dit-il doucement.

-Mais si Tybalt. Dieu est en colère et vient prendre l'âme d'un pécheur. Et j'ai péché !

Cet aveu étonna les deux plus âgés qui se regardaient incrédules. Juliette était la gentillesse incarnée.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre gronda. La petite Juliette trembla de plus belle et se pelotonna contre le torse de son cousin qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Et pourquoi cela Juliette ? Demanda la nourrice.

La jeune enfant regarda sa table de chevet d'un œil rapide que la femme s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un mouchoir de soie qui cachait des cookies.

Les deux adultes n'avaient pas besoin chercher des explications bien loin. Ses cookies avaient été préparés par les cuisiniers pour le repas du soir et il y avait eu des restes. Lady Capulet avait ordonné de jeter ces petites pâtisseries restantes.

-Tu as récupéré le reste des cookies ?

-Mouis...renifla la jeune enfant.

-Tu voulais les manger cette nuit ou demain ?

-Je voulais les donner aux pauvres de Vérone pendant notre balade. Maintenant Dieu est en colère car j'ai désobéis à mère et il va m emporter.

Immédiatement, le neveu Capulet passa ses bras sous les genoux de sa cousine et derrière son dos afin de la porter et de l'installer sur ses cuisses.

-Ma douce Juliette, qui t'as dit une bêtise pareille ?

-Un adolescent que nourrice et moi avons croisé à Vérone.

-Un Montaigu ?

Mais voyant le regard de sa nourrice, il comprit que la famille ennemie n'avait rien à voir dans la peur de sa cousine.

-C'était un adolescent des voyageurs qui sont venus la semaine dernière. Expliqua la nourrice.

Il acquiesça de la tête et força sa cousine à le regarder. Ses petits yeux étaient rouges et remplis de larmes et cela brisa le cœur de Tybalt de voir sa cousine dans cet état.

-Juliette, les personnes que tu dois croire sont ceux de cette maison. Cet adolescent ne t'as pas dit la vérité. Le tonnerre qui tonne, ce n'est pas Dieu qui est en colère.

-Alors qui c'est ?

-C'est la nature. Elle est imprévisible. Elle nous envoie le tonnerre comme elle peut nous envoyer la pluie, le soleil, le vent. On ne peut pas savoir. Et même si c'était Dieu qui était en colère, il ne pourrait l'être contre toi.

-Mais j'ai...

-Je sais ce que tu as fait. La coupa Tybalt. Mais si tu as récupéré ces cookies, ce n'était pas pour toi mais pour ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille secoua doucement la tête de haut en bas pour valider les dires de son cousin.

-Alors il ne peut être que fier de toi, car tu as fait passer les autres avant toi.

-Donc personne ne va m'emmener ?

La nourrice caressa les cheveux de Juliette tandis que Tybalt lui caressait les joues.

-Personne ne t enlèvera à nous Juliette. Pas tant que nous serons là tous les deux.

L'enfant regarda à sa droite et vit sa nourrice qui lui murmura qu'elle sera toujours là pour elle puis elle reposa son regard sur son cousin et posa sa tête sur le torse dénudé.

-Tu veux qu'on reste jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes ?

-Oui. S'il vous plait.

-Alors nous allons rester Juliette. Dit la femme à leurs côtés.

-Oui sinon...

A la phrase de son cousin, Juliette le regarda avec attention.

-Si tu veux, je t'emmène avec moi dans ma chambre. Comme ça je te protégerais pour le reste de la nuit.

-Oh oui ! S'il te plait Tybalt.

La nourrice ria doucement. Tybalt trouvait toujours les mots pour sa petite cousine adorée. Elle ré-emballa les cookies dans le mouchoir rouge de l'enfant et les rangea de nouveau dans la table de chevet.

-On ira donner tes cookies demain. D'accord ?

-Oui nourrice. Ils sont délicieux. Il faut leur donner tant qu'ils le sont encore.

La voix de Juliette commençait à être de plus en plus faible, signe qu'elle s'endormait progressivement, bercé par les bras de son cousin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enfant était partit dans ses rêves, rassurée par les deux personnes qui l'entourait.

-Merci Tybalt.

-Vous auriez réussi à la calmer sans moi nourrice.

-J'aurai mis plus de temps.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

C'était les parents de la jeune enfant à la porte, le père avait un regard inquiet tandis que sa femme avait un regard ennuyé. Tybalt se leva, toujours avec sa cousine dans ses bras, et alla à la rencontre de son oncle et de sa tante, la nourrice juste derrière lui.

-Juliette a eu peur de l'orage Monsieur le Comte. Dit la femme.

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas appeler ? Demanda le Père de famille.

-Je ne sais pas mon oncle, je l'ai entendu appeler nourrice. Son cri m'a réveillé et j'ai décidé d'aller voir la petite cousine pour l'aider à se calmer. Je l'emmène avec moi pour qu'elle finisse sa nuit. Dit Tybalt.

-Il est hors de question Tybalt, vas donc reposer ma fille dans son lit et retournes dans le tien. Elle est suffisamment grande pour surmonter sa peur. Affirma fermement Lady Capulet.

-Sauf votre respect ma tante, je refuse de laisser ma cousine de 6 ans seule alors que je lui ai fait la promesse de veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Il vit sa tante fulminer sur place, n'aimant guère que son neveu lui tenir tête. Elle alla pour répliquer quand la Comte posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, signe que c'est lui qui allait avoir le dernier mot et qu'elle n'aura rien à dire.

-Tybalt, vas-y. Emmènes notre fille avec toi. Demain, nous parlerons de tout cela.

-Mais mon cher mari, cela n'est pas digne d'une Dame Capulet. S'indigna la mère de famille.

-Notre fille a seulement 6 ans, elle n'est qu'une enfant et cela l'autorise à avoir des peurs. Notre cher neveu veut juste veiller sur notre petit ange et nous l'avons élevé à être un homme de parole. Alors vas Tybalt. Honores ta promesse.

Le concerné salua son oncle en inclinant sa tête et porta son regard sur sa cousine dans ses bras, que la discussion n'avait en rien dérangé et qui dormait toujours profondément. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à deux portes de celle de Juliette. Il était suivi par la nourrice.

Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre Lady Capulet qui commençait à crier sur son mari, l'accusant de tout accepter quand il s'agissait de leur fille tandis que le Père la forçait à baisser d'un ton, ne voulant réveiller la maison Capulet en entier à cause des hurlements de la femme.

Dans sa chambre, Tybalt s'installa directement sur son lit et posa délicatement la petite Juliette sur le matelas, mais la garda coller à lui. De suite, la nourrice les couvrit de la couverture afin que l'adolescent n'ait le moins de mouvement à faire, ne voulant réveiller la petite fille.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas du tout se réveiller, la nourrice donna un léger baiser sur le front de l'endormie puis sur celui de son neveu.

-Merci Tybalt, heureusement que Juliette t'a.

-Et heureusement qu'elle vous a aussi nourrice.

Le couvant du regard, la nourrice lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'en aller de la chambre, fermant les portes derrière elle.

Doucement, Tybalt s'installa un peu dans son lit et porta son regard sur sa cousine. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Juliette bougea légèrement et se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son cousin.

-Dors bien ma Juliette. Je te protégerai toujours. Jusqu'à ma mort, et ce, même quand tu seras mariée. Je t'en fais le serment.

A cette phrase, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bercé par la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre sur la ville et par l'orage, qui continuait de tonner mais qui ne dérangeait plus la jeune enfant, protégée par les bras de son cousin.


End file.
